


Besitzergreifend

by 77hunde



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 我加了换妻jpg, 是换妻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77hunde/pseuds/77hunde
Summary: 电耶和奶饭的换妻play，电耶有病态关系前提，车开一半就抛锚了
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan, Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Besitzergreifend

多米尼克坐着，他有些焦躁不安。他承认他是一个占有欲极强的男人，他一边吞吐着烟雾一边发出舒爽的赞叹，胯下的金发男人抬起头，眨着蓝色的眼睛看着他，烟呛得年轻的男人眼覆着水汽。多米尼克拍拍他的脸，使唤道：“没让你停，继续。”他眯起棕色的眼。“你做的不错，古斯塔夫真他妈的有福。”  
他们四个人已经是很久的常年老友，战友，挚友。他们组成了两组情侣，起初是甜蜜，挚友互相戳穿了对方的底下恋情后，他们开始互相感叹幸福的恋爱以及交流，很多时候，他们会互相帮助和协调。但多米尼克是率先感到疲乏的那一个——他太容易腻了。你不能否认这个男人本心其实还是忠属于那个有些笨拙的德国工程师的，但是多少放浪不羁的狂野机车党生活让他尝到了有毒的甜头，他有时候会和马吕斯提起自己的出格想法，有时候对方基本上都会同意，即便是这样出格的要求，多米尼克猜测是马吕斯自己也会说服自己——多米尼克不会离开马吕斯的。  
真的是个傻子；多米尼克想着，心里又是征服欲的满足，又是感叹自己捡到了一个又傻又单纯的傻子，也是很庆幸自己抢在了其他人面前占据他，拥有他，在他身体和灵魂上刻下不可磨灭的印记，真他妈的爽。现在呢？他应该他妈的嘴里含着别人的生殖器、或者屁股里被塞着东西在哭叫也说不定，想到这个多米尼克感到胸口收绞在一起，榨出了酸涩的汁和血。他妈的，多米尼克心里辱骂着自己又有些变态一般的认为这次交换性爱让他更自我肯定，自己是多么深爱那个男人，操他妈的，多米尼克，你他妈连自己都不懂自己了是吧。他越想越气，气自己，气所有事情，生气整个他妈操蛋的世界。他胯下抽动了起来，朱利安开始不适应的呜咽，他才不管；突然猛的一提胯，朱利安的牙齿磕到了他的小腹，呛了一声吐出了他的阴茎开始干呕咳嗽，嘴里流着混杂的液体，眼泪也顺着下来，多米尼克等了好一会儿才看法国人的呼吸慢慢缓和过来。  
“咳…”朱利安还在咳嗽，等待让多米尼克扫些许兴致。“多米尼克，你能不能……不要顶胯？”他的脸上泛红，被顶在喉咙眼的感觉真的很不好受，他还想干呕，但又有些害怕，多米尼克瞪他的样子像随时要强迫自己。呼吸断拍让他的身体缺氧，额头和太阳穴红的像要从毛孔溢出血来。  
“我觉得我早警告过你们。”多米尼克带着讥讽的口气弯下腰，托着法国年轻男孩的下巴，啃咬了一口他的嘴唇，并贴着他的脸，盯着他的眼睛说道：“我他妈的可不是什么温柔的床上伴侣，忍着。”  
朱利安承认有那么一刻他被多米尼克吓到了，那个德国男人的瞳孔像箭，像矛，像尖锐的针刺， 扎穿了他任何的想法和退缩——好的，朱利安，只有这一晚，你要被这个德国男人控制，占领，只要享受被征服的病态快感就好。  
无论如何，古斯塔夫之后会治愈自己任何的伤口的。  
朱利安想着，深呼一口气，主动贴上多米尼克更冷的嘴唇，舔舐对方的唇齿，背德感让他的脑子晕晕乎乎的，他的体温已经不能再高了，唇齿交接处有淡淡的刺痛在弥漫，口腔和大脑变得木讷；持久湿润的吻让他有些喘不上气，他有些窒息，他想从中脱离时，德国人却咬住他的舌头，不肯松开，蛮横的扣住了他的嘴，直到法国人痛得发出呜呜声才松开。  
他吐出一口血沫在地上，指责朱利安的不配合；朱利安的嘴角被扯破了一个小口，他不知道说些什么好，嘴角还在流血，他吸着自己的血液和口水，包括多尼米克的唾液也被吞了下去。  
“操，这看起来还是有够辣的。”他不知道多尼米克到底是赞扬他还是羞辱他，但没有给他多少时间去判断了，多米尼克从床头柜掏出润滑液丢在朱利安的胸口，指着朱利安还未褪去的裤子。“自己润滑，我看着你弄。”  
朱利安愣了一会儿，被多米尼克又骂了一声什么德语词，感觉到对方已经不耐烦了才匆匆忙忙的爬起来扒了自己的裤子，他可耻的看到自己的下半身已经有些抬头，操，性欲和恋爱真的不是一个东西，他把冰凉的润滑液挤在手里，有些想哭了。  
但朱利安也知道，多米尼克正在期待着他的眼泪。

他们选的宾馆紧贴着墙壁，仅仅隔着一层墙壁。  
“古斯塔夫，以防万一…”马吕斯非常工序化一般的脱掉了卫衣。“三分钟，三分钟是我的极限，不然我可能会休克。”  
古斯塔夫有些诧异，有些昏暗的灯光下马吕斯却依旧像在更衣室普通的和同事一起穿装备一般，他没有什么特别的情调，只是笨拙的脱掉裤子的时候差点被绊倒，可以看出他有些小小的紧张。  
“……什么？你在说什么，马吕斯。”  
古斯塔夫看着马吕斯已经趴在地上，膝盖落在了地毯上，他看起来丝毫不对跪在另一个裸体男人的面前感到太大的羞耻感，虽然他的脸颊已经粉红，但是想到朱利安总是害羞的像欲迎又拒的男孩，马吕斯看起来甚至有些反常的冷静。  
“嗯…我的窒息休克时间？你知道我去过海军那边待过，我憋气的时间还是挺长的。”他微微笑着，说的就像轻描淡写的小事情。  
古斯塔夫把他扶起来，让他坐在床上，虽然他多少知道多米尼克不是什么好伴侣，但是这超出了他的预期，他开始多少有一些无法享受这场交换性爱，他担心了起来。“我的老天，朱利…马吕斯，你不能让多米尼克这样对你，缺氧会让你脑损伤。”他揉了揉马吕斯的脑袋，马吕斯有些时候和朱利安看起来一样，天真，单纯……并且容易被欺骗。“如果你还想当工程师，好好照顾自己的脑袋。”  
马吕斯乖乖的让古斯塔夫揉搓他的脑袋，点点头。  
或许是因为法国人的浪漫和风情，马吕斯疑惑了很久为什么古斯塔夫和朱利安可以答应这件事，但是马吕斯总是不擅长思考别人所感受的情感，对他而言最容易清楚的只有他是个傻瓜，所有人都比他聪明——在情感上的，马吕斯只懂自己而已。古斯塔夫贴着他的嘴唇细慢浓稠的亲吻着马吕斯，呼吸温润的喷在他的脸颊，马吕斯发出细小的呜咽便脱开，等马吕斯吸了一口气又立刻贴上，他没有机会问古斯塔夫为什么。  
古斯塔夫其实一直在走神，虽然有些对不起马吕斯，但是他笨拙的样子像极了当初刚认识朱利安的时候朱利安会露出的表情，但是，马吕斯，他像被人虐待控制的小狗，他吞吐的时候喉结鼓动着，但是却总感觉上面被拴着项圈，勒住他不准呼吸。  
——如果真的是多米尼克和朱利安在一起，会不会朱利安也变成这样？古斯塔夫揉搓着马吕斯的耳廓，鬓角的短发有些扎手，马吕斯贴着他的掌心，微闭着眼，仍由古斯塔夫抚摸触碰，低沉的呼吸像猫咪的呼噜声一样，像极了在展现顺服的动物；他的手顺着对方的身体抚摸，马吕斯作为地勤人员应该不会有出勤人员那么粗糙和疤痕那么多才对，但…噢，马吕斯，你让他咬了你多少伤疤，甚至有些还是新鲜的淤青，主要集中在颈后，像极了动物交配时候雄性控制雌性会做的行为。这解释了为什么马吕斯总是不愿意去公共澡堂。  
古斯塔夫通常照顾得朱利安很好，朱利安并不在意古斯塔夫在他身上留下什么，但古斯塔夫并不希望对方被以这种形式留下伤疤——我把我的名字刻在你的灵魂里就足够。  
他有些惭愧自己明明在和另一个男人睡在一起却心里惦记着原本的伴侣，但又有些矛盾，这个夜晚注定很漫长煎熬，但不得不说马吕斯极大的满足他的雄性征服欲，即便他真的没有那么强烈扭曲。  
“…古斯塔夫，这太久了。”马吕斯轻轻的推开古斯塔夫的肩膀，他把古斯塔夫按在床上，然后慢慢往下爬，每次都手掌贴着古斯塔夫的身体，拍在他的小腹，胯骨，最后温软的口腔反馈在古斯塔夫的下半身上，马吕斯吸气收空了口里的空气，操，他妈的，古斯塔夫差点用手推开马吕斯的脑袋，他的鼻子都顶到了自己的耻毛，关于马吕斯说的自己憋气的事情他真的不是吹嘘其词。  
好的，古斯塔夫，你不能不承认这有多他妈的爽，但是马吕斯直到气都快喘不上来了才松口，他怀疑马吕斯已经因为缺氧眼发黑了，这绝对只是一次性的体验，古斯塔夫，操，不要享受它，他妈的。他看到马吕斯的喉咙吞咽，罪恶的突起向下滑动，像是打开古斯塔夫耻辱和羞愧的开关一样，草，他全喝下去了。  
“马吕斯…！”他把马吕斯拽起来，坐在床上。“你不用这样的，如果多米尼…。”马吕斯立刻用嘴贴上古斯塔夫，轻轻的咬了一下古斯塔夫的舌头。  
“我真的很不懂人际关系，但人还是需要这些…我不懂的东西。”他们唇齿分开的时候嘴唇还挂着唾液，他难得在今晚看到这个德国人的微笑变成严肃的表情，他双手托着古斯塔夫的脸，却说着另一个男人的名字再度微笑。“…所以多米尼克和我真的很合适。”  
“我只要被占据就可以了，我只要听多米尼克的。”他松开手，再度爬了下去，眼睛却直勾勾的看着古斯塔夫。“今天晚上我听你的，但你要真诚一点对我。”  
他说出了魔咒：“…把我当成朱利安就可以了，做你不敢做的。”  
操。  
操！  
操他妈的，德国人。  
古斯塔夫的脑子嗡嗡的响着，思考都做不到了，他妈的。

再度回忆起这件事情的时候古斯塔夫只是和朱利安尴尬的有些想避开，即便是他们接受三人行之类的玩法激进一些情趣，但是显然他们的共同德国朋友永远不会出现在他们的邀请函，即便是邀请上狂躁的澳洲人也会比那两个扭曲的德国人要好很多。  
朱利安的嘴唇早已愈合，多米尼克还是信守承诺，没有把朱利安搞的太受伤，但朱利安还是本能的开始在牙齿磕碰时候退缩，也许需要古斯塔夫更好的照顾去忘记；而古斯塔夫很长一段时间不愿意面对马吕斯，即便他看起来完全没事儿人一样，就像平常一样，喧哗和自以为很风趣。  
多米尼克和马吕斯看起来更亲昵了，他们甚至敢公开恋情，并且在他妈演习时候接吻（即便这很影响工作并且遭到斥责和检讨）多米尼克再也没有和法国人讨论过自己又多么想玩婚外情之类的出格想法，甚至古斯塔夫关心起来被嘲笑了是不是朱利安满足不了他——当然，古斯塔夫很生气，并且当场骂了多米尼克，但对方却不是很在意。  
至于马吕斯，他和朱利安还经常聊天，但多少感觉马吕斯比以前轻松，但是古斯塔夫还是不肯面对他，即便对方只是给他一个笑容，而那晚上的内容他和朱利安都清楚发生了什么，但是古斯塔夫总感觉有其他的不对劲的感觉。  
古斯塔夫和朱利安谁在一张床上，在被窝里，他却感觉到冷，即便身体温暖；他把朱利安更紧的搂进怀里，对方温暖肉感的身体给他安全的反馈，他感觉到了舒心，但却快绞得朱利安喘不上气。  
“……多米尼克，他刚给我发了请柬。”古斯塔夫听得出朱利安声音有些闷闷的，有些不好意思的松开手，却被朱利安拦住，朱利安把古斯塔夫的手往怀里塞像要求对方更紧迫的拥抱自己直至窒息。  
“什么请柬？”  
“他们今年就要结婚了，问我们愿不愿意参加。”朱利安转过身，看着古斯塔夫。“地点是杜塞尔多夫，马吕斯的家乡。”可以看得出朱利安的不情愿。  
古斯塔夫亲了亲朱利安的额头。“操……我们真的该离他们病态的关系远点…。”  
“但我们还是要去，对吗。”  
“他们是朋友…这还是很重要的场合。”  
朱利安听完，把脑袋埋在古斯塔夫的颈窝，呼吸黏在他的后颈：“…只要你不要离开我。”  
古斯塔夫非常心疼，朱利安像个要哭了的小狗；但被种下的征服欲的种子发芽了，古斯塔夫反搂着朱利安，托着他的脖子和后背。  
“我不会离开你的。”你不会离开我的。  
朱利安吞咽着，喉结上紧束着一般。  
-end

**Author's Note:**

> 啊因为晚上写的所以有点脑不清楚，写的不是很好还挺脱节……  
> 我脏话真的很多【。  
> 是说电耶的关系一直是很不稳定的，耶格不善交际不懂得班底真心，但也问不出个所以然，班底也是个用暴力过激隐藏自我的人，换妻时候班底酸炸了，然后另一边倒是很高兴肯定了对方的占有欲？所以后面就结婚了。奶饭场合只是普通的愿意玩NP的法国人，本身是温温和和的交往方式，对于控制欲有一定尺度，但是多少就被俩德国人带坏了，尝了不该尝的甜头？  
> 本来还有大段落描述交配的，但是因为都已经凌晨了就没写，现在也续写不出来了，感觉也不是特别满意……就搁置了


End file.
